Captain Tsubasa
Captain Tsubasa (キャプテン翼, Kyaputen Tsubasa?) é uma série de mangá escrita e ilustrada por Yoichi Takahashi. Foi originalmente publicada na Weekly Shōnen Jump entre 1981 e 1988. Foi exportada e bem recebida na América do Sul, Europa e Oriente Médio. A série é conhecida como Super Campeões no Brasil e Portugal e ainda como Capitão Falcão (1ª exibição) Campeões: Oliver e Benji em Portugal. Captain Tsubasa é sobre futebol. Como a série serviria para promover o esporte no Japão, Captain Tsubasa foi apoiada pela Associação Japonesa de Futebol durante o desenvolvimento da série. Realmente a série ficou famosa no país e ajudou muito para o moral da Seleção Japonesa, que na época estava desiludida com o futebol. O foco da história está nas aventuras da seleção japonesa de futebol e seu capitão, Oliver Tsubasa. A série é caracterizada por movimentos de futebol dinâmicos contidos em ações fantasiosas. A série também trata do relacionamento de Tsubasa com seus amigos, rivalidade com seus oponentes, treinamentos, competições, e o andamento das partidas. No Japão a série Road to 2002 passou na TV Tokyo em 2001/2002. Já no Brasil a série Captain Tsubasa J foi transmitida antigamente na extinta emissora Rede Manchete e posteriormente, Road to 2002 foi exibida pela RedeTV!. Em 2003 foram lançados 2 DVDs relançados em 2006. Alternadamente também costuma passar no Cartoon Network. Em Portugal, a série Captain Tsubasa J passou no Canal Panda, com dublagem em espanhol, no ano de 2002. Foram depois exibidas na SIC, em 2004, a série Captain Tsubasa Original e Road to 2002. Em 2006, as séries Captain Tsubasa Original e Road to 2002 estavam a ser transmitidas pelo Canal Panda. Actualmente, estão em reexibição na RTP1 e na RTP2.Mangá Yoichi Takahashi criou Captain Tsubasa primeiramente como mangá, que começou a ser publicado em 1982 na revista semanal Shonen Jump, onde acabou em 1997 com a última entrega do World Youth (Mundial Juvenil). Parece que houve problemas entre o autor e a revista, e que é por essa razão que a série acabou tão precipitadamente e deixando o melhor para o último volume, isto é, o que acontece depois da vitória do Japão na final contra o Brasil. Logo, no ano de 2001, Yoichi Takahashi começa a trabalhar na nova saga Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002. Terminada a saga Road to 2002, em 2004 Takahashi começa sua sequência no especial Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 >> Go for 2006, seguidas da Golden 23, que é o preparatório para as olimpíadas. Anime A saga completa de Captain Tsubasa é dividida em quatro partes principais: Captain Tsubasa (série original), Shin Captain Tsubasa, Captain Tsubasa J e Road to 2002. Captain Tsubasa (Série Original) A série de TV conta com 128 epsódios baseados no mangá original. A série foi lançada no Japão em 28 de Outubro de 1983. Esta primeira parte da série conta como Oliver Tsubasa conhece Carlos Misaki e Benji Wakabayashi logo no primeiro campeonato nacional, que começa com sua vitória sobre o Meiwa FC por 4-2, até a heróica carreira de Tsubasa rumo ao tricampeonato, sobrepondo as suas lesões e jogando contra os novos e antigos rivais. Culmina com o empate do Nankatsu FC com o Toho por 4-4. Shin Captain Tsubasa É o mundial sub-16, com sede em Paris, França. Inclui as partidas de preparação da equipe juvenil japonesa, o campeonato que termina com a vitória do Japão sobre Alemanha por 3-2. Também está o desenlace da série e o destino parcial dos protagonistas. Captain Tsubasa J (World Youth) Esta é uma nova adaptação da série original Captain Tsubasa, ou seja, nada além da primeira série com cortes e mais uma parte da World Youth, segunda série no mangá. Contudo, a qualidade desta série em termos de desenho é melhor e os episódios são menos longos. Um dos problemas nesta é série é que ela para no meio da história do World Youth. Destaque para o fato da exibição do Brasil em vários dos episódios do WY. Captain Tsubasa J contém 46 episódios, divididos em duas fases. De 1 a 33, conhecemos a história de Oliver Tsubasa. De 34 a 46, a revelação de um novo personagem: Shingo Aoi. Além disso, esta fase também transmite o fim de São Paulo FC x Flamengo, a introdução de Shingo Aoi na série A, o surgimento dos Sete Verdadeiros, e as Eliminatórias da Copa Asiática. No mangá ainda tem a Copa Asiática em si e o Mundial sub-19 com sede no Japão. Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 A última produzida e atualmente exibida em alguns países. Ela é composta pelo remake da etapa primária, secundária, seguidas do campeonato juvenil sub-16, a história de Tsubasa no Brasil contra Carlos Santana, e a última parte, que conta a história do novo mangá Road To 2002 onde Tsubasa vai para a Espanha garantir vaga no Barcelona, porém tem que provar que pode jogar ao lado do craque brasileiro Rivaul (Personagem inspirado em Rivaldo). Filmes Após o sucesso de Captain Tsubasa, vários filmes e especiais começaram a ser lançados em torno da série. Apesar de não serem criação de Yoichi Takahashi, muitos consideram estas obras como parte da cânone oficial. Europe Daikesseneditar A tradução do nome para o português seria A grande batalha da Europa. Este filme foi realizado em 13 de julho de 1985, e é o primeiro filme de Captain Tsubasa. Dura aproximadamente 41 minutos. Neste filme o Japão enfrenta um time combinado europeu com jogadores como Pierre, Schneider e cia, e vence os europeus por 3 a 2. Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr A tradução do nome para o português seria Cuidado! Japão Juvenil.. Este filme também é do ano de 1985, tem duração de 60 minutos. É basicamente a revanche dos jogadores europeus diante da humilhação sofrida anteriormente, porém o Japão vence por 4 a 3. Sekai Deikessen! Jr. World Cup A tradução do nome para o português seria A grande batalha no mundo! A copa mundial juvenil. Este filme é de 1986, considerado um dos melhores, onde a trama se passa nos Estados Unidos. As seleções convidadas foram: Japão, uma seleção combinada Européia, uma seleção combinada da América do Sul e o anfitrião EUA, onde o Japão enfrenta os EUA, e a Europa enfrenta a América do Sul. No primeiro jogo o Japão vence por 3 a 0, na outra partida a América do Sul de Juan Diaz, Carlos Santana e do técnico Roberto Hongo vence a Europa de Schneider e Pierre por 3 a 2. Na partida final, O Japão vence a América do Sul por 2 a 1. No fim da partida Roberto vai felicitar Tsubasa e lhe promete levá-lo para o Brasil. Asu Ni Mukatte Hashire A tradução do nome para o português seria Correndo em direção ao amanhã. Este filme é de 1986 e tem duração de 40 minutos. Mostra um jogo entre os times escolares. O time de Tsubasa vence por 1 a 0. Saikyo No Teki! Holland Youth A tradução do nome para o português seria Inimigo forte! Holanda Juvenil. Depois de oito anos sem filmes de Captain Tsubasa, em 1994 apareceu o último filme realizado. Tem uma duração de 48 minutos. Sem dúvida este filme é o mais importante de todos. Com ele se marca o início da nova etapa de Captain Tsubasa, já que este surgiu do primeiro prólogo da segunda parte, Captain Tsubasa World Youth, e serve como prólogo da série Captain Tsubasa J. A história se trata das duas partidas que o Japão fez contra os Países Baixos na preparação para o mundial. Na primeira partida os Países Baixos se impõem sobre o Japão e vence por 7 a 0. No segundo jogo, o Japão se impõe e vence pelo incrível placar de 11 a 1. O filme termina com a partida de Tsubasa para o Brasil, quando volta para o São Paulo FC. Diferenças entre Anime e Mangá Assim como acontece em outras séries de animangás, existem muitas diferenças entre o mangá e o anime em todas as fases de Captain Tsubasa. Muitas delas chegam a confundir cabeça de muitos fãs, justamente por se tratar de uma história de futebol, portanto, sem um enredo muito fixo. Existem 3 séries de anime (Captain Tsubasa, Captain Tsubasa J, e Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002) e nenhuma tem relação entre si e tanto que cada uma conta o início da história de Tsubasa de um jeito diferente. A série Captain Tsubasa J se trata de um remake da fase do primário e do início da fase World Youth. Ele termina quando o Japão se classifica para a Copa Asiática e depois que os jogadores conseguem vencer os Sete Verdadeiros. Mas a Copa da Ásia e o Mundial sub-19, que são consideradas pela maioria dos fãs como a melhor parte da fase, ficou fora do anime. Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002, a nova versão do anime, também não segue muito a história original. Tudo é contado de uma maneira diferente. No anime por exemplo, foi criado um jogo amistoso contra os Países Baixos que não existe no mangá. As equipes São Paulo, Flamengo, Barcelona etc. foram renomeados para nomes fictícios como "Brancos", "Domingos", e "Catalunha" (respectivamente). O anime também criou a Copa do mundo entre Brasil e Japão no final da história, já no mangá Tsubasa só vai para Barcelona depois desta Copa (que acontece no Captain Tsubasa J do mangá). Nomes Genéricos Muitos nomes genéricos apareceram na série Road To 2002 e na série J por não ter direitos autorais, ou simplesmente por serem inspirados ou baseados em pessoas reais. Sendo alguns deles: Times (CTJ): Juveline (o nome so apareceu no Jogo) = Juventus Sãopas = São Paulo Flonoria = Flamengo ACM = AC Milan Intina = Inter de Milão Times (Road To 2002): Piemonte = Juventus Catalunha = Barcelona Brancos = São Paulo Domingo = Flamengo Buenos = Racing Santander Grunwald = Hamburgo Rotburg = Bayern de Munique Lombardia = Inter de Milão B Emilia = Parma Calabria = Torino San José = Real Madrid Além disso, o Campeonato Regional que foi decidido entre São Paulo e Flamengo(Brancos e Domingo), era na verdade o Torneio Rio-São Paulo. Jogos eletrônicos O sucesso de Captain Tsubasa no Japão foi muito grande. Além de filmes, muitos jogos para video-games foram criados. Eles não seguem o padrão conhecido em jogos de futebol. Na verdade os jogos de Captain Tsubasa criaram um novo gênero de jogo, o Futebol\RPG. Ele é tratado por turnos, onde o jogador precisa formar estratégias para derrotar o adversário. Os primeiros jogos de Captain Tsubasa foram produzidos pela Tecmo. Mais tarde, eles passaram a ser produzidos pela Bandai e pela Konami. Esta é a lista completa: Captain Tsubasa, para NES Captain Tsubasa 2, para NES Captain Tsubasa 3, para SNES Captain Tsubasa 4, para SNES Captain Tsubasa 5, para SNES Captain Tsubasa VS, para Game Boy Captain Tsubasa para Sega CD Captain Tsubasa J, para SNES Captain Tsubasa J, para Game Boy Captain Tsubasa J - Get In The Tomorrow, para Playstation Captain Tsubasa Eikou No Kiseki, para Game Boy Advance Captain Tsubasa Aratanaru Densetsu Joshou, para Playstation Captain Tsubasa Ougonsedai No Chousen, para Game Cube Captain Tsubasa New Kick Off, para Nintendo DS Captain Tsubasa 2002 Jikkyou Typing, para Computador Captain Tsubasa, para Playstation 2